<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кошмары во сне и наяву by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278694">Кошмары во сне и наяву</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0'>z_i0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Малкольма кошмары. И только отец рядом может защитить его от них. Или наоборот, навеять страх.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кошмары во сне и наяву</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Будь его воля, Малкольм никогда бы не закрывал глаза и не ложился бы спать. Будь его воля, он бы сделал все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть кошмаров, ночь за ночью, не прекращая. Он и пытается, но это вне человеческих пределов, и в ход идут любые средства. Любые лекарства. Чтобы не спать. Или чтобы хотя бы не видеть снов. Впрочем, он же все равно их видит.</p><p>Его подсознание подкидывает ему загадку за загадкой. Или это, наоборот, разгадки? Он должен вспомнить, что тогда было, он должен, даже если ради этого снова и снова придется смотреть все эти кошмары.</p><p>Он засыпает, потому что только во сне он может что-то понять. Он боится запутаться, отчаянно боится, потому что сны могут быть обманчивы. И ночь за ночью он просыпается от собственных криков.</p><p>— Тихо, тихо, мой мальчик, — шепот отца всегда успокаивает. — Это всего лишь очередной кошмар. Все в порядке, все хорошо, сынок.</p><p>Малкольм верит отцу. Он всегда ему верит. В его снах, в его настоящем есть только отец. Он один. </p><p>— Тихо, тихо, мой мальчик, — повторяет отец, когда Малкольм кричит уже наяву. Это не кошмар. Это уже реальность, просто ему тут тоже плохо, и он даже не знает, где ему хуже.</p><p>Отцовский шепот что-то обещает Малкольму. Какие-то новые лекарства, новые процедуры. Малкольм не вслушивается, он плохо понимает сказанное, смысл все время ускользает от него. Одно главное — отец рядом. </p><p>— Я всегда буду с тобой, — говорит отец.</p><p>Только почему-то от этого Малкольму не только спокойно, но и страшно.</p><p>Мартин лишь улыбается ему. Малкольм не видит его улыбку, не замечает. Мартин аккуратно поправляет одеяло, искренне надеясь, что хоть какую-то часть ночи его сын поспит спокойно. Его бедный несчастный мальчик, так неудачно выпавший из окна.</p><p>Мартин поправляет одеяло и гладит Малкольма по волосам. Все-таки его второй план оказался намного лучше, чем первоначальный. Зачем ехать куда-то в лес, если маленькие мальчики так неосторожны и так шаловливы, а оконные стекла так хрупки?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>